U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,145 (Blades), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites that “arcing in an AC power system is detected by monitoring the power waveform for wideband high-frequency noise, and examining the detected noise for patterns of variation in its amplitude synchronized to the power waveform. A narrowband, swept-frequency detector and synchronous averaging may be employed to improve discrimination of arc noise from background interference. An arcing fault interrupter for controlling a single circuit, and a whole house monitor, for detecting arcing anywhere in a house, are described.” See Abstract.
United States Patent Publication No. 20050254187 (Chu), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites an “apparatus and method for event-based detection of arc faults in a circuit. At least one sensor is arranged to sense anomaly events in an electrical signal in the circuit. The anomaly events include distortions of the waveform of the electrical signal. A processor identifies the anomaly events, and generates an alarm signal when the anomaly events are indicative of an arc fault. The anomaly events may include current waveform distortions and/or voltage waveform distortions. Waveform distortions may be measured indirectly; an impedance may be placed in series with the circuit, so that distortions of the current produces distortions in the voltage drop across the impedance, in which case those voltage distortions may be anomaly events. Arc faults may be identified by examining intervals such as individual AC cycles for anomaly events, then determining whether at least n of a moving series of m intervals include at least p such anomaly events. An actuator may be used to oppose any arc faults that are detected, such as a circuit breaker to interrupt the circuit, so as to provide arc fault protection. Existing circuits may be retrofitted with the sensor and processor for arc fault detection, along with an actuator for arc fault protection.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,459,273 (Dollar), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites a “sputtering arc fault detector (10) for a system having an electrical conductor (14) carrying current to a load. The sputtering arc fault detector includes a current monitor (64) coupled to the conductor for generating a variable signal responsive to behavior of the current in the conductor. A level detector (58) is coupled to the monitor and generates a first pulse when the variable signal exceeds a first level. A step detector (62) is coupled to the monitor and is responsive to rapid step increases of the variable signal. The step detector generates a second pulse when the variable signal exceeds a second level. An arc verifier (48), which is coupled to the level detector and the step detector, combines the first and second pulses, and generates a fault signal when the combined pulses exceed a third level.” See Abstract.